


Hate

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hate

Harold entered Clint's room.

His son was sleeping.

Harold knew this was a perfect time.

He wanted to just pour his feelings out.

Clint had been home for four months now.

He saw Clint sleeping peacefully.

"So, listen here brat. I hate you. Your name and the way you look. You have stolen all of Edith's attention. Your name itself makes me hate you. Those men you are named after, they always think I'm inferior. Not worthy of Edith." said Harold in a cold voice.

"I can never love you." he said.


End file.
